<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Be My Forest Love by SovereignOfGeeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200630">You Can Be My Forest Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignOfGeeks/pseuds/SovereignOfGeeks'>SovereignOfGeeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend Of Arya [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovereignOfGeeks/pseuds/SovereignOfGeeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark arrives at Acorn Hall with Weasel, her sister, and master and her best friend Gendry Waters. Gendry for the first time knowing Arya finds himself seeing her in a proper dress. As love flies. Arya is hunted. With Acorn Hall in danger. Can Arya protect everyone from what she's brought upon them. </p><p> </p><p>This story is part of a crossover series with Avatar called Legend Of Arya. Following Arya's story as the Avatar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Legend Of Arya [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Be My Forest Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fire<br/>
Air<br/>
Water<br/>
Earth</p><p><br/>
For Billions Of Years. The Avatar protected the world. But when the world needed her most. She failed us. The destroyed world was reborn. Billions of years passed before I met the first Avatar since Avatar Korra. A highborn girl from Winterfell called Arya. Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world and though Arya has a lot to learn. I know she’s going to change the world. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As the Team made their way onto Tito. Robb passing bags of supplies up to Ener, the two direwolves climbed up the tail. Lady rushing ahead trying to outspeed Nymeria. Arya sighed as she created stairs of earth,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s easier than passing it up,” Arya told them as Gendry walked down as she passed him another. Weasel rushed into Gendry’s lady with Sansa behind her tearing down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t go,” she said as Arya frowned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Why would we go,” she asked in wonder as Sansa’s eyes grew wide,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, Weasel! No, I meant we are leaving. You're coming,” she said as Arya knelt down,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We are taking you to Winterfell,” Arya said as Sansa nodded and the girl frowned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Then you’ll leave me,” she asked looking to Gendry as he sighed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We don’t want to put you in danger,” he told her as Arya wiped her tears,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll be traveling for a while and you’ll get to play with Rickon and Bran!,” she promised as the girl smiled and hugged Robb’s leg.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“thank for deing bice Rob,” she said sweetly as she chewed her last piece of warm bread as Robb rubbed her head softly. As Gendry carried to the top of Tito as Catelyn Stark approached the group. Arya wrapped her brother in a hug.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll see you in Winterfell Brother,” she said as he smiled. Sansa hugged their mother tightly as Arya turned and moved forward only for Catelyn to glare. Arya felt her heart shatter as the Lady Of Winterfell spoke,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Be safe my love,” she said to Sansa as she met the Avatar’s gaze,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I wish you luck. Lady Avatar,” she said bitterly as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course My Lady,” she said gave a poor mocking curtsy glaring up as she spat out her words.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As Arya and Sansa climbed on the Bisons head Ener let out a cry.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tito Yip Yip”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>As Tito flew through the sky, Arya let out a yawn as Sansa leaned over from the side. Looking down below the clouds,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tito’s been flying all day. It might be nice to find somewhere for him to rest,” she said as Ener smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Acorn Hall is nearby,” he said looking over his map as Gendry raised a brow,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And we can trust them not to try to kill Arya,” he asked as Sansa sighed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘We could not tell them,” she offered as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“They don’t know what we look like,” she said as Gendry raised a brow,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And if they’ve seen you're poster,” he asked as Arya grinned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We run like hell,” she said as Ener sighed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You're going to be the death of me,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walked away from the clearing Tito and the direwolves hid. Sansa placed her hand on her waterskin. Gendry’s hand around his hammer and Ener and Arya ready to strike as they neared the hall. As they arrived the gates were opened and they entered to see Lady Smallwood before them. As she stared at Arya and Sansa,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What are two pretty young girls doing with two boys in the woods,” she asked as Sansa smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We are travelers. Nomads,” she lied perfectly as Arya nodded her head and the boys stepped forward,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We are their protectors,” Gendry said as the Lady nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And the child,” she said looking to Weasel as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We found her in the aftermath of a battle and have been caring for her” Arya said as the Lady smiled softly,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“How kind of you,” she told them as Arya felt a wave of joy. They didn’t know she was the Avatar. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well you girls could use a bath!” she snipped as Sansa screamed in joy. Arya could only stare,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Um I took a bath a few days ago I think I’m” she started as the Lady stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“A few days?” she asked in horror as Weasel jumped,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘Bath!’ she screamed as Arya looked at her and to Sansa,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I guess it’s bath time,” she said. Arya said as they were led to the baths. Steaming hot. Arya was tempted to comment on the firebending skill. But knew better. She should hide her power so she could choose in the event of a fight without giving it away. Lady Smallwood’s maidservants scrubbed her so hard it felt they were killing her. Her dirt-covered body. She almost told them outright she was an earthbender. To make them understand.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weasel was laughing in another room with Sansa. She knew Sansa was playing with her. She would say. Taking baths with Sansa could be fun. Sansa being a waterbender. As she got out they forced her into brown woolen stockings and a light linen shift and over that a light green gown with acorns embroidered all over the bodice in the brown thread, and more acorns bordering the hem. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look like a tree,” she groaned. How the hell could she firebend in this thing? Forget earthbending. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the woman laced up Arya’s back Lady Smallwood spoke,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What do you enjoy child,” she asked as Arya took a breath,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“ fighting. I have a sword,” she said. That was a truth she could give before the woman looked taken back,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sounds fitting,” she said as Arya smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You?” she asked,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Needlework,” the lady said as Arya rolled her eyes,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My sister. The redhead. Loves needlework” she said as the woman grinned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Really now,” she asked as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course. Why would I lie,” she said honestly as Lady Smallwood smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Now you look like a proper lady,” she said softly </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not a lady,” she said as the woman smiled darkly,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, I can see you're not. You're someone very important but I can’t quite figure out who” Arya stood frozen. Ready to burn her and run. Nodding,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you a bender?” she asked as the lady nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I am a waterbender though I’m not very good,” she said as Arya nodded. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m not great at anything either” Arya lied.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Azula stared at Acorn Hall. An evil grin on her face. She looked to her Dark Spirits and smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stay we don’t want to cause a panic. I’m going to kill Arya,”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Dinner was unlike any other she’d had since leaving Riverrun. The food warm and hot. Better then cooked fished. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Arya smiled as she listened to Sansa discuss sewing with Lady Smallwood. As Weasel was giggling as she tossed food at Sansa’s face. Sansa snapped and glared to Arya. Ready to fight with her sister as they would have in Winterfell. But at the sight of Weasel. She smiled. Gendry turned and held her fork,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Weasel. You can’t throw things people” he said as Arya grinned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Unless it’s Sansa!” she called out proudly” You have my permission to throw things at her,” Arya joked as Gendry looked at her for the first time. And laughed so hard that wine came out his nose. As he calmed down Arya glared and whispered to him,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Stop or I burn you,” she offered as he stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can’t here,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You want to bet?  They don’t know I’m an earthbender. I could roll with fire for a bit” she snapped. Was there something funny about her wearing a dress? Did he think she was ugly in one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya looked to the little girl and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard men and women sing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My featherbed is deep and soft,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and there I'll lay you down,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll dress you all in yellow silk,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and on your head a crown.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For you shall be my lady love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and I shall be your lord.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry really. You look nice” Gendry told her as her face flushed red.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You look nice too” she stammered out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll always keep you warm and safe,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and guard you with my sword.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And how she smiled and how she laughed,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>the maiden of the tree.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She spun away and said to him,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>no featherbed for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look different now. Like a proper little girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she didn’t before? The truth hurt more than she expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll wear a gown of golden leaves,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I look like an oak tree, with all these stupid acorns,” she told him sadly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and bind my hair with grass,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, though. A nice oak tree” he told her as her eyes grew wide her smile grew. Her face red as Sansa’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you can be my forest love,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and me your forest lass</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya stared at him as Sansa laughed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hello you two,” she teased as Arya and Gendry looked away from each other in panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sansa laughed as Arya sat in her pretty dress. Smiling happily. When was the last time Arya enjoyed herself in a dress?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you hated dresses’ Sansa teased as Arya rolled her eyes,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh shut up. This one’s pretty. I guess,” Arya snorted as Sansa smirked,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sure that’s the reason,” she said as Gendry looked in confusion,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t get it,” he said as she laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her enjoyment was cut off as screams filled the halls. A man rushed in his clothes covered in ash.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s a demon! Her fire’s blue!” the voice shouted as Arya’s eyes grew wide. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Azula,” she said looking to Sansa who nodded as they stood. A man shouted out,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My Ladies! Go to safety,” he said as the doors flew open in a blaze of blue mighty fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya blasted herself forward with fire. The hems of the dress tearing as she landed in front of the man and grasped the blast of fire in her palm. Before throwing it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula who stood in the doorway dashed to the side as she grinned. The man stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said as Arya rushed forward and summoned a wall of earth with a raise of her hands before kicking it forward. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did she just earthbend,” a singer asked as the man next her nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But wasn’t she firebending befo- oh holy shit!” he screamed as the woman stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s the fucking Avatar” she shouted as Sansa moved forward. Calling water from her water skin to shoot a whip at Azula. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Azula froze as Sansa’s whipped gripped her wrist and threw her into the table as food flew though the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya looked to Gendry and Ener,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gendry! Ener!  Get Weasel out of here! This woman isn’t” she was cut off as a blast of blue fire flew at Lady Smallwood who stood frozen in shock as Arya stared.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>She watched as a blast of air smashed Lady Smallwood into a nearby wall. She screamed in pain as everyone turned to see Weasel. Cheering as she held out her palm,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Saved!” she cheered as Gendry and Arya stared in a mix of worry and pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya turned her gaze to Azula as she and Sansa stood side by side. Azula gazing at each of them,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well look at this. Avatar and Waterbender working side by side. Is this a reminder of you're old peasant,” she quipped as Arya stared in confusion,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>‘What,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You are an idiot” Azula fire two blades of blue fire forward as Arya rolled forward shooting out to hands of earth to grip the blasts and block them. As the fire vanished Arya kicked two slabs of earth forward. Azula rolled to the side as Sansa smirked. She threw her hands forward. As water turned to ice. Spikes crashed around Azula like the bars of a cell. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Azula glared in anger as fire burst from her form. Melting the ice as she threw her fist forward. Blue flames shot forward at Sansa as Arya rolled in front of her and summoned a wall of earth. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sansa stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You know I feel bad for your mother. You can’t have been an easy child to love,” she jabbed as Azula’s eyes grew wide,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ever”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Talk” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“About”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Her!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She never loved me! Avatar Aang taking my bending was her fault! She forced Zuzu to put me in jail. He’d never do it alone. Far too weak, he is! She helped the Avatar defeat my father!” she shouted as Sansa jumped back,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah ok. Sure your mother spent her life-ruining yours. It was her sole reason to live. You're mad!” she japed as Azula’s arms flew forward as more blue fire flew at Sansa. Sansa’s turned and summoned a sword of ice and slashed the fire in two. As it parted. Arya blasted herself forward as she summoned a large chunk of earth above her head and slammed it at Azula. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Azula hopped back. Guards entered the room. Soon she was surrounded by an Avatar, a master waterbender, and twenty men, </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bye! Avatar!” she quipped as she blasted smoke from her fist as it filled the room. Arya screamed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You're not getting away,” she said as fire flew from her feet and she rushed at Azula who fled the door. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As Arya gave chase she glanced to see Gendry behind her. As Azula stopped at the closed gates of Acord Hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arya and Gendry down stood before her as she looked between the Gendry held his hammer. As Azula huffed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Aw, I see. Strong as always. Is it a shared fetish” Azula commented looking over Gendry’s well-toned muscles,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Not as strong as the one I knew of course. I mean he’s far too weak to be as powerful as her. She did beat me after all and you are weak. I could be you by the time I was five. You have nothing on the waterbender. ” Azula said as she blasted herself into the air and flew over the gate. Blue fire flying out of her feet like rockets as Arya stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well fuck,” she said sadly as Gendry laughed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Honestly think we could take her,” he asked as Arya sighed,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No. She was toying with us. Trying to let us know she’s hunting us and can find us” Ener said as he approached them from behind. Arya jumped as she felt Lady Smallwoods gaze upon her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew you were important,” she said as Arya looked to her sadly. Her dress torn apart in the fight. Left only in pieces now,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, My lady. I’m sorry I tore the acorn dress too. It was pretty” she said meaning every word as Lady Smallwood smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So are you. Brave little Avatar” she teased as Arya’s eyes grew wide,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I knew the moment you got here you were the Avatar,” she said as Arya smiled as she saw the blood leaking down her back from crashing into the wall,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry about Weasel,” she said as Gendry and Ener nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She should have better control in a few years,” Ener explained as Weasel walked to Arya and stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Did I do good?” she asked as Arya grinned and sat down bringing the girl into her arms,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You did great! Lady Smallwood is alive because of you” Arya said as Smallwood nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“If Weasel ever needs anything I will aid her. I owe her my life,” she smiled as Gendry grinned and messed her hair,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You hear that kid,” he teased as Sansa nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You did great,” she told her as Ener nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Good job. Wease” he said as she smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Thanks Sansan! Earn” she chipped cutely as Arya laughed and faced,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We should be on our way,” she said as Smallwood stared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you sure you can’t spend the night?” she asked as Sansa shook her head,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Azula has.. Helpers” she stated as Arya nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And she’s after me. If we don’t leave she’ll come back with help and kill us all,” she said as the Lady Of Acorn Hall nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m sorry is there anything I can do?” she asked as Gendry grinned,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well there is one thing,” he said looking at Arya's dress.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Was he going to ask for another one for her? It was almost making her happy. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have any meat?” he asked as Arya’s eyes grew wide</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That’s what you're worried about! You stupid bull!” she shouted in anger as Ener glared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You do not understand our pain! We are growing men! We need food,” he snapped as Sansa raised a brow,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Like Robb and Jon needed to eat at midnight and nearly burn down Winterfell,” she asked as Gendry nodded,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes Sansa”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Arya was fuming now.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Gendry. You're an idiot” she said as he smiled,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Would you prefer me a Lord Milady?” he asked as she glared,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“And here I was thinking you were sweet” she shouted as before her eyes grew wide,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I meant um- well. What I meant was” Ener cleared his throat,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“As much as I enjoy watching you both flirt like lords and ladies in a shit King’s Landing play. We need to leave,” he snapped as Arya and Gendry look at him in horror,</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We aren’t flirting!”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We aren’t flirting!”     </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short fun one-shot taking place during Legend Of Arya. While the Team Travels to the wall. Sweet and also explains why Sansa seemed to know Azula when they met. Next week I will post the first chapter of Hunt For The Kings Blood where Arya and Gendry look for his missing family.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>